Wire is frequently packaged and stored in box-like containers for delivery to an end user. In particular, wire, such as that used for welding or soldering, is wound in spirals and placed in the box-like container. Once shipped to the end user, the wire may be removed from the container for use in any number of processes. In many instances, the wire is left in the container and dispensed as needed without removing the entire coil.
Typically, dispensing wire from reels or coils presents the problem of unwinding the wire uniformly without forming bumps or undesirable twists in the wire, which can lead to defects or breakage of the wire causing laborious downtime. Solutions intent on obviating these problems have been previously implemented using a payoff ring having a central hole for guiding the wire during the unwinding process. The ring is placed inside the container on top of the coil and a wire end fed through the central hole. The hole in payoff ring is smaller than the inner diameter of the coiled wire bundle. When the wire is drawn from the coil inside the container, it contacts the payoff ring around the periphery of the central hole. As the coil of wire recedes, the payoff ring descends with gravity remaining in constant contact with the top surface of the coil.
Wire may be drawn from the reel or coil at various rates. Depending on the application, the rate of unwinding may change with demand, as in the case of welding wire drawn through a wire feeder. The wire feeder adjusts the rate of draw proportionate to various welding parameters of the welding process. However, there is resistance against the wire drawn through the payoff ring in the form of friction. Coefficients of friction of course vary with material type of both the wire and the payoff ring. Frictional resistance is also dependent on normal forces between the contacting surfaces. Certain types of wire drawn through a payoff ring experience tension stress that distorts the wire causing unwanted defects in the wire.
One type of wire that distorts in this manner is aluminum welding wire, which is more ductile than steel wire. Certain alloys of aluminum wire, for example 4043 Aluminum, are very soft and ductile. Drawing aluminum wire having these characteristics over a typical payoff ring may cause the wire to inelastically deform making it unusable for its intended purpose. However, without a payoff ring the wire will twist as extra loops of the wire pull off of the coil. What is needed is an improved payoff ring which does not distort the wire as it is drawn from the coil while preventing the wire from twisting and kinking.
The embodiments of the subject invention obviate the aforementioned problems by providing a wire guiding device that is constructed to reduce forces due to frictional contact between the wire being dispensed and the wire guiding device, while reducing and/or eliminating undesirable twists in the wire.